


Tell me the words I want to hear when I'm gone (Armin Arlert x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Badass Armin Arlert, Birthday, Bottom Armin Arlert, Character Death, Christmas, Christmas Party, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, College, College Student Armin Arlert, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College Student Mikasa Ackerman, Death, Dominant Eren Yeager, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Goodbyes, Gyms, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Love You, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Jock Eren Yeager, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Near Death, Nerd Armin Arlert, Other, POV Armin Arlert, Party, Sad Ending, Sassy Armin Arlert, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Top Armin Arlert, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, fatigue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: - 'How do you say ''I love you'' when the person you want to say it to can no longer respond to it? This is what Armin questions to his daily life ever since you left him.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Pieck Finger & Hange Zoë, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, armin arlert - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Where we both began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts).



> hi, this is my first ever work so please be considerate, and be kind. This is just an idea I had earlier, and I decided to make it into a reality. Also, before you continue, I am not a fluent english speaker but I do try my best to practice and learn the language. I hope you guys enjoy the pain heh~ ^^
> 
> Things to also consider before reading:  
> \- This is a work of fiction, characters, accidents, places, illness and stories are fictional. Anything that is conveyed in the story that may be similar to real life experiences are all coincidential.  
> \- Curses, and Bad words may be seen in the story so if you're sensitive with those, please just skip this.  
> \- Character death; we all know why you came here to read this. To get hurt even though you're living a great life. And that's fine.  
> \- The writer also wants to build their own spa with all of the tears of their readers, so please participate well ;)

**Y/N**

Armin and I are both college friends. Yes, friends. In all honesty, I never had such feelings for this nerdy freak. This guy just doesn't have a a clue of what love can do to your life. It gives you butterflies, sometimes even money (when they are filthy rich), and just makes your life wonderful. It makes the cruel world filled with hope, flowers bloom even healthier, the blue skies are even bluer, but then it ends in a single storm. It's either they cheat, ghost you, lose feelings, and in rare cases, they die.

"y/n!" you hear a familiar voice from a distance. I decided to ignore him since I feel like he'll come to my table anyways. "y/n! I got perfect scores on all of my exams!! Look!!" Armin jumped in excitement showing a bunch of papers that most of it fell on the floor. This isn't something new anyways, why is he still excited about it? Doesn't it get boring once you've learned to master perfection? "Congrats, I guess..." I responded in my best way possible. If there's something I'm bad at, it is showing my true emotions. I may be glaring at you like I know all of your secrets, but deep inside I want to be friends with you. "Come on now, I did not just perfect all of my exams just for you to reply in a cold manner" Armin pouts like a baby. _Cute._

"How about I treat you with pasta?" I suggested. "Really?!" works every time. Believe it or not, Armin loves pasta. Like _really._ "Yes. You need to celebrate this achievement, you know" I smiled softly in silent. "You're the best" he wraps his arm around my shoulder making me feel short. This nerd is not only smart, he's also tall, and good looking. How come I haven't fall for him yet? Are my standards that high? _Ugh I hate being an Otaku. I'm never attracted to anyone in real life._

Armin and I went to his favorite restaurant that serves the BEST pasta menus. _Said Armin._ "I can't believe I still perfected all of those exams despite going to gym every night" Yes. He goes to gym since he's trying to work on his low stamina. "You're God's Favorite" I sighed. People like him really exist huh? I can't believe I'm even breathing the same air with him right now.

Armin smiles quietly tilting his head to the left giving the scene a bit more peace. I stared at him in silence wondering why he's being unusually quiet. He's usually talkative, persuading me to study with him during Saturdays when that's supposed to be my Netflix-binging day. "Aren't you going to-". "Nope. I give up" He quickly cuts me off ending his sentence with a cute smile. "Wait-why are you suddenly giving up now? You know, maybe I'll be convinced to accept your offer if you try a bit more-" "So what you mean is that you're going to attend if I try one last time?" his eyes glimmer with excitement and joy. "Wait-um-" I look away to give it more a thought.

Armin stood up, and kneels down in front of me. I grew flustered due to the amount of people now looking at us, "y/n, I'm genuinely asking from the bottom of my heart, will you attend my home study this time? For the first time?" He smiles innocently. "omg is he proposing to her?!" "youngsters these days are so adorable" "young and in love" _are some of the whispers I hear circulate around the fancy open-air._

"A-armin..." 

"Fine. I will. Now please, kindly get up since people will assume we're a couple or something" I grew flustered due to the amount of eyes that has been set to us.. _Armin is so clueless and innocent._

________________

Saturday came by so fast. I hate to admit it, but I'm quite excited to see what new things Arlert will teach me.

I placed on my hoodie, and sweatpants since Armin lives next building. Plus what's the point in dressing up when I'm not even going to a date?

I clicked the 'going down' button on the elevator, and wait for it to arrive my floor which is floor 23. While waiting for the elevator doors to open and welcome me, my set of books decided to jump out of my arms causing a huge mess on the floor. The elevator doors then opens with a college boy, and I assume his girlfriend, to see me in a vulnerable situation. _What a great timing._ "Need help?" the boy asks me. He looks cocky, why would I need his help? He must be a jock. I continue picking up my files not responding to him. "Eren, I don't think she needs our help" the girl tells him, then pulls his arm gently. "It's a good day to be helpful, Mikasa" The jock Eren shakes the so called Mikasa's embrace off gently, then turns to help me pick up my things quicker. "Do you attend the college near here?" he asks me in a warm tone collecting books.

"I guess so" I answered with no interest in him at all. I stood up since I finished picking up the things left on the floor. He then finishes picking up the books left, and gave it to me gently. "You guess so? So you're not sure?" _Please just leave me alone, I am not social._

"Correct. I am not sure whether to answer a complete stranger with all of my honesty" I sassed out of him. He then smirks at me, amused. "You're my type"

"Eren, let's go, Connie, and Sasha are waiting for us" The Mikasa girl pulls Jock Eren's arm before he says anything else. And while at it, Mikasa's head turned back to my direction, and gave me a scary glare. _Ooh_ _one sided love I guess._

________________

I arrived Armin's floor, and knocked on his apartment door. I have never gone to his place despite being friends for over a year now. That's maybe because we both usually hang out outside rather than our own home. I knocked three times, and waited for the door to open. The door opens for a sleepy Armin to open it. "O-oh wait-you're quiet early huh?" he yawns scratching his eyes. _I have never seen Armin in this form. I've always seen him proper, and well.._ I guess not all people can sleep, and magically wake up in a perfect state. He's human, afterall. "Yeah, I was quite excited with the things I'm going to learn from you today, _Mr. Arlert_ " I smirked teasing him. 

He then stares at me for a good 5 seconds, then laughs at my simple joke. "Mr. Arlert you say" he chuckles lightly. "Anyways, come on in, make yourself at home" I entered his apartment, as he closes the door behind him. I took a good look around, and noticed that his apartment smells of new books, and the aroma of coffee. There were a mess of books on the floor, and a tall shelf compacted with books. I'd _say that's quite impressive, he's so devoted to learning new things._ "Sorry if it's messy, I haven't cleaned for a week now since finals came in like a huge wave without notice"

"That's okay, my apartment doesn't look this clean even when I clean it" I accidently spat out in all honesty without caution. Armin has this weird effect on me, he always makes me speak genuinely without him being aware of it. _He just makes me feel so safe._

I sat on the sofa, and waited for him to take action. "can I open the TV?' I asked him while looked busy in the kitchen. "Yeah, sure" he says in a quiet voice, which surprisingly, gave me butterflies. Why does he act cute without being aware of it?

I opened Netflix, and noticed he watches K-drama, and even Anime. But one particular show took my attention. "365 days huh?" I stared at Armin for a good minute waiting for his reaction to burst. He didn't respond, not until he came over to me to hand me out the snack, and drink he prepared. 

"So, what are you watching?" Armin turns to look at the TV, to see what he had done. "Oh-ho, I-i can explain" He bursts into panic just by seeing the words the screen is showing. "No worries, you don't have to explain" I tried stopping him but "Please! Let me explain, I didn't mean to watch that-I really didn't- It'-It's just- I was curious about it since Connie, and Jean keeps talking about it-" it's too late. Armin's face looks like it's about to explode. _His cute fluffy red cheeks makes it more better._ I giggle at his panicking state, which made him panic more "y-y/n!! I swear!-" I pulled Armin's chin to get more control from the situation, and pressed his lips to mine to shut him up. 

_I have lost it. I swear. How can I be so bold about kissing him? This is my first time kissing a boy!! How am I taking over it so calmly?_

We both pulled out from the kiss, and stared at each other's eyes. "what was that all about?' Armin looks dumfounded. _Gah, I knew it. He doesn't feel the same way. Why did I kissed him?_

"To shut you up" I tried to answer in my best straight face. "Y-you don't like me, do you?" Armin continues to stare at me with those hopeful eyes. _He's hoping that I don't like him because it's going to ruin the good relationship we have. I knew it, It's obvious._

"I don't" I answered coldly, "M-may I go to your restroom?" "It's down the hall, last door" 

_I lied, I did have feelings for Armin ever since from the start._


	2. Tiramisu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!! I suggest use an extension called "interactivefics" for a better reading experience. This only applies to those who use laptops, or pc though, but I still hope I became helpful, hehe enjoy this chapter ^^

Today is Monday. For most people, Mondays are the days they wished didn't come by so fast. _I'm part of that most people._

Who even likes Mondays? Tuesday? Sunday? Okay that wasn't funny, I'll stop now.

I scanned my closet to look for something to wear to class today. I'll try to wear something comfy so that I would feel a bit more great. I grabbed a simple white jacket, and gray sweatpants. I placed my sneakers on, and prepared my bag for today's classes. I decided to eat at home since it feels more peaceful eating alone. I grabbed frosted flakes from the pantry, and got milk from the refrigerator. I started to much on my breakfast while checking my social media. _Haa, everyone around me keeps on getting into relationships, and everyone's getting their glowups.. When's mine going to come?_

That's it, I have decided. I will go to my apartment gym tonight, and get a membership. I really need to start working on myself since I don't want to grow old alone. _I'm sorry, my handsome fictional boys, I will have to let you go since I still want to build my own family, and since none of you will ever become real, I'd have to let you go.. sike. over my dead body._

Maybe If I die, and go to heaven, fictional characters will be able to live there? Right? Haaa, I wish. _Besides, I'm not even sure if I'm going to heaven._

_______________

It's lunch time, and I'm going with Sasha since she and I ended the last class together. Jean, and Connie decided to join in because Sasha wanted to have more people to eat with. "What do ya want to eat y/n? There's Macaroni salad, and Caesar Salad but that's no fun, _Anyways_ allow me to introduce to you Barbeque, and Beef steak!!" Sasha's eyes got filled with heart eyes in just a second. The effect of meat on Sasha is so magical, It's her serotonin. "I'll get the Macaroni salad" I tried to go for a healthier choice since I'm aiming for that glow-up, "EH? You're going to cheat on barbeque?? How dare you!! Are you on a diet or something? You usually eat the good food" said Connie. "the salad _is_ the good food what do you mean?" I tried to argue back at him with a teasing expression. "Yeah it _is_ the good food, but meat is just a different type of _good food_ , right Sash....a..." Connie and I stopped teasing each other when both of us noticed Sasha skipping the line while pushing off other people during the process "ex-excuse meee!! I'm no-t going to accept the-the fact that I'll eat co-cold meat!!!-".

"Sasha's hopelessly devoted to meat" Connie chuckles, while I laugh with him. "Jean, have you seen Armin anywhere?" Connie turns to Jean, while I pretended to text on my phone. I was waiting for Jean to answer Connie's question until I heard a familiar voice. "Jean!" "He's here" _shit. I can't face him right now. Not now._ "I-I'll go to the bathroom for a minute, I think I left my Chemistry book there" I panic, and pretended to check my bag while telling Connie. _"You're_ _going to the_ bathroom, _for your_ _chemistry book?_ " _Connie, no, please. Why do you always get smart when it comes to these kind of things._

"Yes. We girls do that all the time, anyways I'll go check the room now, I'll be back, take my order for me" I tell Connie as I run off. "y/n! Where are you off to?" I hear Armin's voice as I completely ignore him, and continue to run off. _gaah, just remembering it gives me the chills._

_"_ Jean, is it true that girls leave their books in the restrooms?" Connie turns to Jean with curiosity. "Yeah, One time I went inside their restroom, I found a book called 'How to date the Bad Boy"

_______________

**Things have stayed the same even when we kissed earlier. I don't know if Armin forgot, or he chooses to remain silent about it. I guess I'm really the only one who still remembers how his lips tastes like. _It tasted like sweet mallows. I want to kiss him again._**

**"um, y/n?" _Should I try kissing him again?_ "y/n?? a-are you listening?" "Sweet mallows!" "Huh?" Armin's face defined confusion. "sweet mallows? Are you craving sweet snacks? I can go check the fridge if there's _still-" WAIT no that's not what I'm trying to say is... "Kiss!"_ **

**"Kiss?" Armin's cheeks turned color red, with a hint of confusion. "You want to kiss? _Again?_ "**

**_I have definitely lost it._ _Of course he remembers_**

**"U-uh, no. You misheard it, I said I wanted Tiramisu..." my volume gets lower due to the embarrassing situation I initiated.**

**"Oh..." Armin realized what he just said, as his cheeks grew more redder than it was. He turns to face away from me for a moment, and turns around with half his face covered, "I-I'll go check the pantry if I could find some.." He turns around again, and started walking away from me. _Stop acting cute you dumbass._**

**I picked up the math book from the table pretending to read it to avoid contact with Armin.** _**I must have gone crazy. I have gone crazy. Should I go and get myself a therapist?** _

_**"Y/N, there's no sweet snacks here.. Should we go out and take a break from studying?"** _

_**"Sure!! Let's do that" I stood up in a lightning bolt, and gave him an awkward smile.** _

_______________

How dumb of you to ask for more when you already got enough the first time your lips touched his. _I can't help it, he's so obedient, and adorable._

I got to the restroom, and stared at my reflection for a good minute. _Red cheeks, heart beating even faster, hopeful eyes, messy hair._

I can't believe it. Why am I acting like this all of a sudden? I had a crush on him from that moment my eyes landed on his face, but I've manage to hide it for a year.. So why now? Why does it have to be now? Is it because of the kiss?? Is it because I feel like there's hope?

I bumped my forehead on the mirror to make myself wakeup to reality, "Dumbass, y/n.. You don't deserve a man like him, he deserves someone as better as him"

_______________

I get back to the cafeteria, and looked for the pack. It wasn't hard to find where they are since I know already that they'll be the noisiest table. I found them easily, but noticed that Armin wasn't on the table. I guess he had classes?

I pat Connie's shoulder gently "Yo Connie, where's my salad?" I asked Connie looking at him with my most innocent smile. Don't tell me you forgot you dum bum, I'm very hungry right now.

"What salad?" he smiled back innocently being completely clueless right now. I swear, you…

I was about to smack Connie's bald head, but then Jean grabbed my wrist gently and exchanged glances with Connie. "Armin is still in line, he's your only option right now if you don't want to starve til' death" Jean smirked along with Connie.

"Ish thish whay you ghuys deshiided chu cancheld her shalad eerlier" Sasha speaks while the barbeque is in her mouth. "Sasha, get a clu-" Connie tries to tell the clueless Sasha, Karma Connie, Karma.

I started to walk my way to Armin with confidence. If I become obvious with my actions by avoiding Armin, they will only think I'm avoiding him because I do have feelings, so I'll do just the opposite to prove them wrong. This will do right?

"Hey, Armin" I greeted him casually trying to mind my distance. "Hey, um.. Were you avoiding me earlier today or.. Am I just imagining things?" He's too straight forward and honest.. Gahhh He's killing me.

"Wait how'd you-" I covered my mouth as soon as possible to stop it from speaking the truth. "I mean, why'd you think of that? Would there any reason for me to even avoid you?" I chuckled nervously hoping that he would bite my lie.

We're next in line, please just bite my lips- wait, I meant "Lie"

"Because of the-?" "Salad, please!" I pushed Armin out of the way gently, and ordered without taking notice of him. I looked at him from behind and asked "what would your order be?"

"Is Tiramisu available?" This man knows what he's doing to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used another writing app for the half ending, so it may appear a bit different. That is because I am currently having trouble with my gadgets. I'll fix it soon once I proofread this, thank you for reading ^^


	3. Wrong destination, Right person

Y/N

Last class for today is English, finally. A subject that I actually like. And what’s more there to like is that Armin takes the same class at the same time with me. The same reason why he’s walking with me to class while carrying my bag. _He’s a literal sweetie._

We both stop walking down the hall when we got to the designated room. “Ah! Y/N, I forgot something from the cafeteria, you go ahead inside, I’ll be back” “O-Okay” I barely had time to agree because he went straight ahead leaving me behind.

I went inside, and sat in the front row. I bring out my textbook, and notebooks to get prepared before the teacher enters the room. As usual, the room is quiet since we’re both early. _I guess everyone’s out there hanging out. Aaaa I feel lonely._

I take my phone out to check the time, and it says 3:56pm. English starts at 4pm exact, where exactly is everyone? “S-sorry, I’m back” Armin enters the room, hiding his hands behind his back. “That was quick, um what is that behind you?” I ask him curiously. “Turns out, Miss Pieck was absent for today. She caught a cold, and decided to take the day off. Let’s go now, shall we?”

“Ah… Sure” I take back my textbook, and notebooks back inside my bag, and zipped up my bag. I stood up from the chair, and followed Armin who was standing beside the door waiting for me patiently.

“Um, y/n?” Armin starts a conversation while walking on the halls with me. “Yes, Armin?” “On the way to the canteen, I bump into a friend I know. He’s inviting me to a party tonight, do you want to come check it out?? Even for just a bit?” _A party? It doesn’t sound like Armin to attend parties, I guess this friend he knows is close to him…_

“I’m cool with it, but are you sure you want to go?” I asked Armin with a concern expression written on my face. “I am, I really don’t want to disappoint my friend” he grins answering my genuine question

_______________

Armin and I agreed that he will come pick me up exactly at 6. He told me I should just probably wear casual clothes since It’s just going to be a usual college party, and it’s nothing grand. I wore an oversized black t-shirt, paired with white tennis skirt, and I also wore a pair of black high knee socks. It’s a very simple, but very cute outfit.

This is my first time attending a college party. A lot of people invited me to tons of parties last year but I turned it all down since I decided that the first year of my college, I would only focus studying, and achieving high grades so that I can easily get a job when I graduate. _The reason I befriended Armin._

I hear the familiar sound of the doorbell, so I quickly stood up and went to the doorway to open the door. “Hey, Arlert” I smiled at the site of him wearing casual clothes. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt topped with a black vest, and boyfriend jeans. It’s pretty obvious that this nerd also has style. “Hi” Armin scans my whole body from head to toe making me blush hard. “Wow, You look good” he then compliments me, making it hard for me to control myself. _Kiss him, kiss him, go and savor th_ e _taste of sweet mallows_ said the devil in my brain. _Oh, shut your trap, they aren’t even in a relationship_ said the angel in me. Shut up both of you. “Co-come in,” I let Armin inside, closing the door behind me. “I’ll go to my room, for a sec, you enjoy yourself”

I quickly ran inside my room, _what the hell happened to the sweet innocent y/n? Why do I always think of kissing him? Should I go buy sweet marshmallows to solve this intense thirst for his taste? Wait that sounded like as if I’m a vampire._ Okay, being a vampire isn’t our problem right now. Our mission is to go out there with a smile of a friend, and remove the fast beating of my heart.

I take in a few breaths to calm myself. Breathe In and Out, In and Out… I repeat the same process a couple of times until I felt calm enough. I took my purse from the side table, and I open the door, and went out of my room. “Hey, are you ready? Do you want something to drink before we go?”

“No thank you, I’m good, I’m pretty sure I’ll get to drink something great tonight” Armin smirks leaving me confused

_______________

"we're here.... Google maps tells us that the house is here, but there's no one home. It's pitch black." I pull up on the location where google drove us to. "I'll go hit up my friend" Armin takes out his phone from his pocket, and started dialing someone. I waited for the answer, but the phone was turned down. Armin takes the phone away from his ear and lets out a breath, which I thought was a bit hot giving the situation we are in. _Pitch dark, all alone, together._

"I'll try to dial Sasha, I'm pretty sure she attends every party on campus" Armin scrolled his phone looking for Sasha's contact information. I stared at him waiting for a response. Hoping, and hoping... Sasha doesn't answer. Why? I want to take advantage of this situation we're both in. No matter how greedy that sounds like, I want to be able to get a taste of how his lips tasted like. How his lips perfectly mold mine, how he reacts so cutely, and behaves like a good boy when I take control.

Armin lets out another breath this time taking his phone away from his ear, _while I'm hoping she doesn't answer._ He places the phone back in his ear and, "Sasha send me the address ASAP, thanks" _She answered. sIGH._ Armin takes the phone away again, and turns off his phone staring back at me.

"So?" I asked Armin with a questioning look. "I was put in voicemail" He sighs. _YES._ "Let's go out of the car for a bit if you want?" Armin suggests an Idea while I was deciding whether It'd be better to kiss him in the car, or outside the car. Argh, shut up. "Um, It's quite comfy here, I'm fine", "Sure, If you like it here, then I like it here too..." He smiles lightly resting his head back on the seat. "So, y/n-"

"Armin," I start off thinking whether I should go and do it or "Mmm?" Armin hummed in response, "I want to..." "You decided that you want to get out of the ca-" "No, I-I was saying... I wanted to-to k-kiss you.." I looked at the other direction while my stomach started to twist and turn. _Damn, these butterflies in my stomach are having a party._

"I thought so too.." Armin cups my left cheek making me face him, I closed my eyes waiting for it to happen. I feel he leans in this time initiating a kiss on my... Then, the phone rings. The phone rings. It happens. Phones are supposed to ring usually. But it should be illegal to ring at times like this!!! I never thought I could get so mad that I would smash his phone right now. Who could be calling? Who? !!!

Armin lets go of my face, and checks his phone to see who is calling. I sneak a peak, and saw the calling ID saying "Eren, what took you so long to answer?" Armin starts to speak as I tried to look outside of the window concealing my frustrated expression. _I want to kiss him, I want to kiss him. I don't care about the world, I feel so frustrated, and touch starved. I want him to touch me, and take care of me with his gentle embrace._

"Thanks a lot, I'll see you there" Armin turns off the call, and places his phone back in his pocket. "Y/n? Are you okay?" he asks me because I was looking away from him right now, not saying a thing. How could I go back to how I was 20 minutes ago?? We almost kissed!!! I feel so frustrated, how can he act so calm. Isn't he frustrated too?

"t-the address... Um... I got it, should we go now?" Armin tries again, but this time, I try to be a bit more patient, and look back at the road "Sure, let's go" I did not make any eye contact since I feel like I'll just embarrass myself. "I sent it to you just now" he responded looking at the window view. I nodded at his response, and started to drive again.

_______________

We're here. Finally. That was one long ass awkward drive. I have never experienced that different level of awkwardness, and frustration ever in my life. What a mix.

The house seems like a messy party in there. Loud music filled the parking lot, and young adults danced around inside, most of them are even shouting, some of them are outside the house vomiting while their boyfriend helps them, getting their hair out of their face. A messy place where I think Armin and I does not fit in to.

Armin gets out of the car, while I stay inside placing things I will be needing inside my purse. I heard a small knock on my door to see Armin opening the door for me. Armin's such a gentleman. 

"Thanks" I said while I get out of the car, locking the car with my keys. I was about to walk ahead, when I feel I bumped softly into a muscular body. I hear Armin chuckle gently, as I blush embarrassed due to my clumsiness. "Dumbass, why are you just standing in there?" 

Armin suddenly held out his hand, while I stared at him for a second looking at his hand with confusion written on my face. _What? He wants me to hold his hand?..._

"Hold my hand, y/n.. There will be a lot of people in there, I don't want to lose you" my cheeks grew redder than it was as he gives me an innocent smile once again making me the rat in his cheese trap all over again. _You will never lose me. I'm all yours, Arlert._

"Is there something wrong?" Armin questions me because I continued to stare at his hand imagining cute things. "I'm sorry. You should have told me that you were uncomfortable, I shouldn't have offered something like that" Armin looks down with sorrow in his eyes. "Let's go" He starts walking away from me as I grew frustrated. _I should take this chance. I should take it._ I followed behind him, and slipped my hand gently on his. He immediately responded to my touch, and held my hand softly. I saw Armin smiled as he looks the other direction, while I lowered down my head to hide my red face in the darkness of the night.

"I also don't want to lose you Armin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii, thank you so much for reading! If ever you saw some misspelled words, and wrong grammar sentences, this book isn't finished yet so that is why. I will be proofreading this once it's over hehe. Oh, and also we hit 100 hits!! Thank you so much, I did not expect a lot of people would be interested in my stories, it means a lot to me especially because this is my first time writing again in a different platform since forever. I hope u guys tune out! Love, R.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, hi. I published this yesterday without being aware of it. I'm sorry, I'm new to this AO3 stuff. Anyways I updated it, since I posted the draft yesterday accidentally. Thanks for reading Chapter 1! I hope you guys enjoyed


End file.
